A New Demigod
by pollyyao4
Summary: A new demigod, a new prophecy, a new quest. The story behind Aria's mysterious arrival and her dark past, will she able to regain what she lost? Or will she loose it all? (I suck at summaries so plz give chance... I have cookies? (::) (::) (::) (::)...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, its pollyyao4 here with another story… that will probably burn your eyes out too if you even read it. I do have another story, it's call Hogwarts Awaits and still is currently in the process of writing. Go check it out if you are not afraid of getting your eyes burned out by the gruesomeness of the garbage that is on fanfic. But please, do check it out! If you don't enjoy my stories, I don't blame you, but you can go check out some of my friends' fanfics. Sunsunchanchannikki, NattyBooBoo, Jesternator are all really good writers and their stories make mine look like garbage. Enough with the blahs and now onto the story! Oh and, if you want a special shout out, then just comment!**

A New Demigod

CHAPTER 1

New Discoveries

 _ **First Person POV**_

I woke up on the side of the road trying to regain control over my hazy mind. I slowly opened my eyes to the blurry colors that bombarded my sight. I shook my head and the world came into focus, I was lying down in a patch of grass. I checked on my surroundings and found that I was on a patch of grass in the middle of nowhere.

I pushed myself up from the ground and stood up, still unsteady on my feet. I took a step and another exploring this new place that I landed on mysteriously. I racked my brains trying to think of why I landed here. Gosh, I have no idea.

"Darn it ALL!" I yelled at the sky expecting thunder and lightning to roast me to toast. ( **no rhymes intended** ) I kicked the dirt underneath my feet and walked around expecting someone to come out.

I gave up and sat down with my knees folding under my chin. I looked at the top of the hill where a magnificent tree stood with a golden fleece shimmering under the sun. _Wait, golden fleece?_

I stood back up and walked over the tree and kneeled down beside it. I gently petted the fleeces as something came into my mind. A flash of a picture of a dragon looking thing. Before I knew it, I had jumped backwards barely saving my neck from a dragon.

"Whoa…" I muttered as I slowly backed away. The dragon croaked in the direction of a farm house that was the color of baby blue. _I hadn't seen that before, wait, did I?_

I watched as a boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes appear out of nowhere. He had a pen in one of his hands and he looked murderous with a hint of curiosity. He uncapped it as I watched the pen grow into a two meter long sword gleaming in the sun. He advanced until a girl with blond curls appeared out of nowhere too.

"Percy, you don't even know if that's a mortal or not," she said with a sense of annoyance.

"She was petting the fleece! Who knows what she is!" He said cocking his head at the girl. The girl rolled her eyes. _What I am?_

The girl walked slowly down to where I was and started talking to me.

"Hey, what's your name?" she asked, her features coming clearer as she came closer. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Are you a demigod?" she interrogated. I shrugged my shoulders again. She frowned at my answer and said something else, "Come with me, I feel an aura of power coming from you. Maybe Chiron could explain, come." I followed.

(::) (::) (::) (::)

I trekked behind the girl as she continued to walk towards the farm house. I squinted my eyes trying to see better from my distance but it wasn't helping. I let my feet drag me to the house and I watched as the girl disappear into thin air. I shook my head and I saw a weird fog that was covering a wall of some sorts. I saw it flash between my eyes going back and forth between nothing a field of people. I frowned at this and walked forward bracing myself to get evaporated.

I gapped at what I saw, there were people of all ages walking around. There were strawberry fields, a wall that was spewing lava with people on it, an arena that had people sword fighting. They were all wearing a shirt similar to what the girl and boy was wearing. It read: Camp-Half Blood.

 **Hey Guys! How was it? Is it okay? Please comment so I can improve what I have written to transform it into something that you guys would like! Thanks again for reading and hope that you have a good day!**

 **Toodles!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Morning/ Afternoon/ Night to whoever is reading this! (I'm so smart *sinister smile*) I see you have chosen to read my story… I bet I just scared everyone off… :( Anyways, I hope you enjoy and if you want a special shoutout, then just review! Thanks again guys!**

 **Now onto the story…**

* * *

A New Demigod

CHAPTER 2

More Information to Process Through My Small Head

 _ **First Person POV**_

I walked behind the blond girl as I tried to balance my thoughts over my curiosity. I looked all around and saw specks of blurred orange passing by. I squinted my eyes and attempted to look at my surroundings. It was no use, I kept on going.

I saw colorful houses and a barn that kept horses, well, at least I thought they were horses. I looked over at the large patch of strawberry fields and a stinging sensation in my brain. In my mind a picture of a pair of rosy lips and blurred face saying something that I couldn't hear. I shook my head and snapped back into the real world. I looked back up to see that the girl was already far up in front of me.

I sprinted up front and tailed behind getting looks from the bright orange t-shirt people. I looked up to see that we were already at the blue farm house and the black haired boy was already out of sight. The girl looked back at me and motioned for me to come in, I stepped inside the house.

The inside of the house was just like a regular camping register place, only, it wasn't. All around the room I saw weird stuff including a blurry jaguar head. The girl told me to sit down.

"Why don't you sit down on the couch," she said sweetly. Noticing that I was hesitant, she added something else that was even more bone-chilling, "It's not like anything's going to come alive and eat you, except for the jaguar but he only eats left overs and Cheetos."

I sat and saw the girl turn around and walk into a hallway I sat there patiently trying to remember what the flash of the woman was about. I was sitting with my head in my hands and my brain when I saw a pair of feet in front of me.

I saw the girl standing next to a man in wheel chair. I stood up and backed away just to be tripped by the sofa and sitting back down again. The girl stared at me and I stiffened, her stares where not the rainbow sunshine type. I sat there expecting to be asked to tell them my parent's phone number or something but it didn't happen.

"This is Camp-Half Blood, I am Chiron and this is Annabeth," he pointed to the girl when he said her name.

"This place is what?" I asked.

"Camp-Half Blood, the only place that is safe for Demigods," the girl said with a sigh, I could tell that she said this a lot.

"Thank you Annabeth, why don't you go do something? I see that Percy is out there waiting for you," the man said with a warm smile. The girl called Annabeth blushed and went outside. I was now alone with the man.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked with a rather calm voice.

"Like you said, Chiron," I said evidently.

"Do you know anything about Greek Mythology?" He asked again.

As soon as I heard the word Greek Mythology, pain ruptured throughout my brain. A new wave of memories appeared in my brain and this time, it hurt more than the last. Loads and loads of information went through my head as the pain grew unbearable within my head. I felt a hand on my shoulders and my sight returned to the house spinning. I glanced up at him.

"You're, you're… Chiron? Now way, but, you died didn't you?" I asked with a trace of fear.

"Well, that was in the stories, but the gods granted me my wish, to teach. Just as long as I have a purpose here, I'll stay immortal," he replied with a hidden pride.

"The gods? Like in Zeus? And Poseidon? And Hades?" I asked with my eyes wide with excitement.

"Yes. This is where it comes down to you, your parents, father or mother, is one of the gods. You are a demigod," he said with the same flat tone.

"A what?" I blurted out.

"A demigod, half God, half human," he said quite casually.

I processed this through my brain before stating something else. "How do you know all of this," I asked quietly.

"You crossed the border, mortals can't cross it. Nor can they see Thalia's tree," He replied blandly. "Who your godly parents are, nobody can be sure. We can only know if you are claimed."

"Clai—what?" I sounded so clueless.

"When your godly parent analogies you. Maybe if you tell me your name it would help," He said thoughtfully.

"How can I be sure this is not trap or trickery? How can I trust you that this is all real?" I interrogated.

He gave me a look. I expected him to get mad but he just stood upon his legs. His _four_ legs. I gasped as I looked at him transform into what they called centaurs.

"Now can you trust me?" He said spreading his arms wide. I was too shocked to reply so I nodded.

I raced through my memories trying to remember but the same sharp pain erupted in my head. I crumpled over and clutched my head. The same woman before appeared in my head and this time, she said something.

"You, you my darling baby, shall be called Aria, Aria Impson"

My head spun as the vison of the woman flickered as the big house returned to my sight. I looked up at Chiron and he wore a worried expression on his face. My sight was still fuzzy and I remember opening my mouth to tell Chiron something before I passed out. My sight went black. The world crumpled underneath me.

(::) (::) (::) (::)

I came to my senses and I tried to open my eyes. It was still pitch black. I pushed my hands against the scratchy material. I attempted to push myself up, but I was stopped.

"Easy," I heard as a soft hand was placed on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and the sight returned to me. "You shouldn't try to sit up. You haven't recovered from that, thing," A boy with slightly tanned skin looked at me with reassuring eyes. He had dark brown hair that reached his ears. His eyes shone the color of emerald green. I fell back into my covers and tried to process the situation.

"Who are you?" I asked still very aware of my surroundings. His eyebrows arched and then he sighed.

"I'm Preston, who are you?" He shot back.

"Hey! It's not like I wanted to be here!" I ranted and tried to propel myself up again.

"Calm down, you still need to rest," He said harshly. He set a hand on my shoulder and I slapped it away. I sat up anyways.

"Where am I? And why?" I asked glaring daggers at him. He just rolled his eyes.

"You are in the infirmary currently healing," he stated obviously.

"I want to see Chiron, take me to him right now!" I commanded. Before he got to reply, a voice cut in.

"You said you wanted to see me?" Chiron said wheeling through the door way. He sat on his wheelchair and pushed it to the side of my sick bed.

"Why am I here, with… with, him!" I practically screamed at Preston.

"You need to calm down," Preston shot me an I-told-you-so expression. I was still glaring. "This 'him' nursed you back to health. You need to be at least thankful," Chiron said softly but with sternness. I kept quiet.

"You are here because after you passed out, you were really sick. You needed medical care," Chiron said obviously. I snorted and managed to turn it into a cough.

"Now, before you passed out, it looked like you wanted to tell me something, do you still remember it?"

"I, I had a flashback and a woman called me something, I think it was my name. She said I was Aria Impson," I said with my forehead rested on my hand.

"Can you describe what the woman looked like?" Chiron asked.

"She was really bright and her face was blurred. I only remember that her hair was in bright golden locks. I could hear her voice but I couldn't see her mouth moving," I told Chiron. He was now deep in thought.

"We cannot be sure about anything because gods can change their form however they wish," Chiron explained.

"Oh," I sighed, clearly disappointed.

"Here, why don't you rest here for a moment. Later on, we'll see if you're okay getting back on your feet and training in the camp," He said with a smile. "or maybe even, getting claimed."

I nodded vigorously and bid Chiron farewell. I laid back in my cot and thought about what Chiron had told me. I had almost forgotten that someone else was still in the room with me.

"Well, aren't you anxious to get claimed," Preston said.

"I want to get claimed, find out who my parent is, and give the gods a piece of my mind!" I said with a hardness in it as I sat back up again.

"Umm, okay, I'll just leave you here until you're ready to, um, be back on your feet," Preston echoed. He left before I could say something. I sighed and fell back in my covers. I can't wait to give the gods a piece of my mind!

* * *

 **Hey peeps! How do you like it? I know it's bad but please review and like my story so you could know right when my chapters gets posted! Oh, and BTW, if you don't like my stories, go check out Sunsunchanchannikki, Nattybooboo, or Jesternators stories, you won't be disappointed!**

 **Toodles!**


End file.
